


Three saiyans

by Dreamworld08



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamworld08/pseuds/Dreamworld08
Summary: Before planet Vegeta met with a horrific fate, you, a beautiful saiyan warrior, is married to a particular prince and have a beautiful 6 year old son





	Three saiyans

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys! So this is my first reader x character so I hope you like it and if your a dragon ball z fan and love the prince of all saiyans then your gonna love this on.

Your POV~

"You're a saiyan! Not a pathetic peasant, get back up!" I heard my husband, Vegeta, shout from outside the training court causing me to wake up from morning my sleep. Boy, was he loud, he usually raises his voice when he's upset and from the looks of it, it seemed he was already having a harsh morning. 

"B-but daddy, it's too hard, I can't do it." I heard a soft voice whine, I could sense some sort of pain come from my son's voice as he tired to stand up from the hard blow his father had given him. "Why must I do this?" He continued whining as he finally managed to stand up. 

"Because you're warrior, now stop whining and come at me with your best shot." Vegeta answered sharply as he went back to his fighting stance. "Come on boy!" He shouted as he patiently waited for some sort of attack, but judging from his anger I can easily say that our son wasn't delivering anything. 

"No! I refuse to move or do anything you say!" S/N shouted back. He threw an angry glare at his father before crossing his arms, refusing to move or do anything for that matter. 

"Is that so?" Vegeta spoke with a small smirk. "Well, then, if you refuse to attack, I'll just have to force it out of you" with that being said Vegeta then teleported in front of S/N causing him to fall down due to sudden action, Vegeta then kicked him out of the small ring without hesitation but with enough force that cost S/N to slam against the concrete wall, causing the young boy to let out a painful grunt as he made contact with the solid surface. 

"If you're going to be the strongest warrior I suggest you start paying close attention to what say and do." Vegeta spoke before storming out of the training court, leaving his son behind. 

Once his energy was gone, I rose from the bed and walked towards the balcony to see my son on his knees. I then flew out and gently landed in front of my sweet 6 year old. Normally I would've jumped in between both of them, but knowing that Vegeta wouldn't had liked that and would most likely angered him more, I decided to go when he was far. He looked at me with his watery e/c eyes and with a small smile greeted "Morning mommy." 

"Morning S/N, You okay?" I asked as I kneeled down to his level. I brushed the tears with my thumb and with a small smile spoke "You did good. You just need to do a little better." In hopes that my words cheer him up. 

"I'm fine." He answered as he stood up and dusted the dirt out of his black spandex shorts. He then looked at me and spoke in a courageous tone "Thank you for the kind words, but next time I'm gonna do better, I'm gonna make sure I become strong like daddy and grandpa." 

Feeling proud of my son for no letting this little incident get to his head, i gave him a warm smile and answered "And I'm sure you will. Maybe one day you'll become a bit more stronger then those two." I rubbed my hand on his messy short black hair and could sense his energy lever go back to his original state. I could see the tip of his tail curl up indicating that he was enjoying the little gesture. 

Vegeta had been training our son for the past 3 weeks now, he claimed that he wanted our son to become strong now than later that way when our son reaches a certain age, he would easily defeat anything and anyone that stands on his way. I think it's a good idea, but sometimes I think that he's being a little harsh on the poor boy, sure Vegeta had been training ever since he was a child, but sometimes the same methods don't work. But that's just want I believe. 

"How about you go and take a warm shower? It'll help you relax." I suggested. 

"Can I have breakfast afterwards?" He asked as we both made our way out of the court. "I wanted to have breakfast before training but daddy said that there was no time to waste." He explained as he looked down at the brown dirt, kicking the small rocks underneath him. We then heard a noise that sounded similar to a dying whale which cost him to let out a small laughter "Sorry, guess I'm hungrier than I thought." 

"I can tell." I said as I gave him a small pat on the head. "And yes, you can eat as much as you want as soon as you get out of the shower, okay?" I added giving him a smile. 

"Thank you mamma!" He happily shouted before running inside the palace, leaving me behind. I turned and looked at the huge dent on the wall he had left behind and could feel shivers run down my spine, causing me to let out a small sigh as the thought of S/N getting seriously injured frightened me. Sure, S/N could take a good amount of punches and simply get back up again as if nothing happened, but the question is how much exactly can he take before he ends up hurting himself. And seeing tears behind his beautiful e/c, really made me worry since, it was the first time i ever saw him like that. 

"Vegeta knows what he's doing. I should just stop worrying and let them do what they need to do." I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh before leaving the training court and made my way back inside the palace.

"You pamper him too much." I heard a familiar husky voice come from within the training entrance. "You shouldn't do that, it'll only make him weak. He needs to learn how to stand on his own two feet without the help of you or anyone else for that matter." He added as he stepped out of the dark corner with his arms crossed. 

"So you heard everything?" I questioned as I turned to face my husband, I then placed my hand on my hip and spoke "Sorry for 'pampering' him too much as you say, but he's only a kid who-" 

"Who needs to learn how to be a warrior." He added "He was born a full blooded saiyan and yet he doesn't know how to use his own power. It's a utter shame." He said as he moved his head slightly. He started walking towards the main doors that led to the palace and before he could leave I spoke "Maybe if you weren't so harsh on him, he would actually something." 

He stopped his trace and turned his attention towards me and chuckled "What? is the little princess getting a little mad?"

I could feel my cheeks warm up at his comment. "Not the right time to get all warmed up" i thought to myself as I cleared my throat. 

He then started walking towards me, causing my heart rate to increase. I could feel his dark orbs examine my body making me feel a warm feeling inside and down my womanhood. Wish I could just slap that devilish smirk out of his face. Once he was in front of me he placed his thumb under my chin, forcing me look up at him, he then moved his face close to mine and if someone was standing behind us it'll seemed as if we were kissing. 

"If the boy doesn't learn in a harsh way, what makes you think he'll learn the easy way?" He asked. I felt shivers crawl up my spine as I felt his warm breath on my lips, making the urge of wanting to kiss him grow within me. "Speak woman." He demanded. 

"If he's not learning the harsh way, doesn't that tell you anything?" I answered with a question. I made eye contact with him and could feel his dark orbs burn into my e/c eyes, causing me to bite my lower lip. Without thinking, I moved my face little closer to his and placed a small kiss on his warm lips, causing him to grunt at the sudden action and before he could kiss back I removed my lips from his, making him mumble a few words under his breath. 

I then pushed myself away from him and spoke "If you want your son to become a strong warrior like yourself, I suggest you try different ways." Missing his touch, I ran my hand across his armor chest plate and added "Or you can continue your methods and hope that he learns." 

Vegeta smirked at me and said "Oh believe me, he'll learn." He then moved a step closer to me and lifted my chin with his thumb and once our lips were inches away from each other, he spoke "Believe me he will." before closing the gap between us.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this then awesome!! ^_^ make sure to leave a comment and some kudos, it really helps a lot!! 
> 
> Ps: probably gonna do a part two of this story so stay tuned for more. Have an awesome day!!


End file.
